Burning Purity
by SinnerStar
Summary: Kagome's young, and following one Uchiha Itachi. Jumping from pre-massacre to after. Painting out their confusing memories. ItaKag drabbles.
1. Slaughtering Lambs

_ONE TIME Disclamer:__  
><em>_I do not own "Inuyasha", and/or its rights, for if I did, it would've never finished.__  
><em>_I do not own "Naruto", and/or its rights, or there'd be a lot more kind, happy, Itachi time.__  
><em>_*shrugs* be glad I didn't own them before... If anyone feels like giving me the rights to it later ;) I wouldn't mind._

_Until then, no I don't own._

* * *

><p><strong>01  / Slaughtering Lambs**

Itachi said it was like slaughtering lambs.

Sensei agreed. Praising him for knowing sympathy. Mercy.

Itachi was displeased.

Sensei said I was innocent like a lamb and it meant to refrain from killing innocents.

Itachi actually scowled.

That night, instead of our evening story, Itachi told me I'd never be a lamb.  
>"<em>Lambs are only slaughtered because their cover was no longer as useful as the meat."<em>

Slaughtering lambs wasn't about innocents; after all, who said lambs were innocent in the first place?

_"Kagome, lambs are only slaughtered because they're more useful dead than alive."_

More useful dead, than alive.

* * *

><p>AN: Word count, is 100! Muha! this one was a bit hard to shave words off of.


	2. Couldn't Tell

**02**** / / Couldn't Tell**

One day she returned with her haori stained.  
>She said it was paint. He knew it was not.<p>

She couldn't tell Itachi she had been hurt, so she had washed out the blood as best she could. It could not be helped that she had been found with Naruto-kun, and she held no sign that she was under the protection of a clan (prodigy).

She also couldn't tell Itachi she had found a friend.

Thankfully, she wasn't too young to learn how to fight.  
>She couldn't tell Itachi that the defensive techniques she saw him practice had saved her life.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: She can't tell him who hurt her! It'd be a mini-massacre!

THANK YOU TO:  
><strong>Cosmic-lover<strong> for being my first reviewer ღ  
>and<br>**4get me not** for the encouraging words! ღ do you have any other analogies that you'd like to see?

Suggestions, reviews, prompts, random guidelines, constructive criticism, ALL appreciated!


	3. Will

**03**** / / Will**

"No."

"Please, Itachi? Pleeeease?"

"No."

"Itachi! What If I'm attacked? I…" she was cut off with a glare. As if she'd be hurt with him around.

"Please Itachi," her eyes holding a liquid shine.

"No." He was NOT weak.

"I want to be strong, Itachi," she plead, lower lip trembling.

He held a breath, "No."  
>He was top Anbu, damn it! He would NOT break.<p>

She lowered her shoulders and head, looking much the saddened, dejected, thoroughly kicked puppy… drenched in rain and abandoned to the cold… for days.

She was a future top interrogator. He wanted to slap himself.

* * *

><p>AN: muhahaha, so young & already knowing how to use her cuteness! Who says conquering the world means bloodshed? =P

THANK YOU TO:  
><strong>Cosmic-lover<strong> ღ yupp, itachi's going to be protective =D. Kagome lies bc she doesn't like people to be hurt, not to mention she knows itachi's a little too dangerous to be set on people. He'd probably kill them ;) literally. What's hiding a couple corpses to an anbu? Oh! You're an inspiration! Thank you!


	4. OCD

**04 / / OCD**

Itachi had always been neat. He disliked disorder and kept just enough possessions that creating a mess would be slightly under impossible.

Not a troubling trait in a person, in fact it was a perfectly good trait for an Anbu: mission loose ends cleared, evidence of his work always destroyed, victims never emitted any alerting sound, and his clothes with the semblance of clean.

It goes without saying then, that when he had finally had the time to track the_ idiots_ that left a little _paint stain_ upon Kagome's clothes, nothing happened. At least that was what it _looked_ like.

* * *

><p>AN: obsessive compulsive disorder. I was going to put in automysophobia (fear of being dirty) instead. But didn't think it would work if he supposedly had blood splattered on him all the time .

Thank you to:  
><strong>Cosmic-lover<strong> – hee, Kagome's method will be a 2-part plan D. but this chappie is something I thought of when replying you last time. So thank you. =D**  
><strong>and  
><strong>4get me not<strong> – Thank you! I'm glad you liked it (and for telling me that you liked it ;]).


	5. I am Weak

**0****5 / / I am Weak**

Making sure to look defeated, she took a trembling, deceptively weak step towards him.

He did not give into the instinctive need to either step back or hold her to him and agree to any ridiculous request of hers. Uchiha Itachi would not run like a coward, nor give in like a weakling. He was strong. He did not give in to cute cuddly things. He had no sympathy or compassion. He…  
>She lifted her head, eyes barely holding back tears, warm hands grasping his, "Itachi."<p>

He had to mentally shake his head to knock off the dazed feeling… "Fine."

* * *

><p>AN: that's right, that was Kagome's 2-part attack. Yes, Itachi, give in to that puppy with a devil's tail ;) did she get the puppy she begged for? Yup. The kitty? Uh huh. Lol.

Thanks tooooooo~  
><strong>4get me not<strong> – ohhh~ it's a secret what he did w them. But, food for thought: is he reeeaaalllyy her brother? ] I'm not revealing until I can actually find a creative way to reveal it ==" so looooootttts later. But you can imagine lol.  
>and<br>**Cosmic-lover** – yay! Makes me happy that you like~

Thank you both for continually reviewing! ღ


	6. Pink

**0****6 / / Pink**

That day, after incessant amounts of begging, he agreed teach her how to utilize her chakra.

The begging was unnecessary; he had planned to coach her anyway… at a later date.  
>He only allowed her to think those damn watery puppy eyes worked because he liked the attention.<p>

He told her to concentrate that innate power into cupped hands.

"Aa, pink. Your chakra comes out pink. Figures you'd have such a girly color."

He did not tell her that it reminded him of her stained haori, or the color of blood diluted by the river after he _disciplined_ her attackers.

* * *

><p>AN: he likes attention! *grins* ... So did he kill them attackers? No one need know. ;D


	7. Ring

~ sudden excerpt from post-massacre ~

**0****7 / / Ring**

He had asked her, quite suddenly, to examine the spells of the ring. What was the extent of the ring's curses? Was there any way she knew to release them without the spell holder knowing? Could her power somehow counter the ring's?

Though his actual words had been "Extent. Spell holder?" and a raised eyebrow indicating her powers.

She had sat on the edge of her bed in shock and stared into his black eyes. He wondered if he had been too vague as she hadn't even asked for the ring yet.

"The ring is breaking," was her simple reply.

* * *

><p>AN: Kagome will see to your ring After you listen to her! *rawr* The last 'ring' indicates the ring of the Mangekyou Sharingan (he's going blind!) or the Akatsuki ring (he's dyyyinggg!).  
>Or any Sharingan, but the Mangekyou is the most straining.<br>The 'ring' Itachi wants her to examine can also be either the Mangekyou's or the Akatsuki ring on his finger! They both work ;) so I'll let you decide.

Thus they could be talking 'bout the same thing, or he's talking 'bout the Akatsuki ring while she answers with the Mangekyou's! Muha, take THAT!


	8. Sprite

Some magical imagery for the new years~ & may your year be more amazing than the year before!

**08 / / Dancing Sprite**

She danced. Two fingers in one hand wielding water, two fingers of the other wielding fire, in a dance that strangely resembled painting in swirls of red and blue. It was rhythmic gymnastics with ribbons. The glow of the moon sparkled off the water ribbon – a perfect counterpart to the bright flames of the fire ribbon.

Elemental miko. Sprite.

He supposed she had pulled the water from the pond beside her; the fire though, he could think of nothing that held fire in the vicinity, except perhaps her own inner fire that danced in a brighter pattern than even this.

* * *

><p>AN: Mystical Kagome practicing her agility, speed, and control, in an absolutely picturesque way~ wonder if there was music… mini plot setting coming.

Thanks & HAPPY NEW YEARS to:  
><strong>Cosmic-lover<strong> – COOKIES for reviewing evry chappie! I Love you! & yup kagome's not all innocent ;] & pink chakra+itachi's training=awesome kagome. (no she's not going to be all powerful & faultless, but she's no weak coward either!). OMGS! I did think 'ring' as being a proposal first, but then thought it may've been cliche & plus, too early to tell you (or myself) if it'll be a happy ending or bitter sweet =P**  
><strong>and  
><strong>Emerald Time<strong> – Thanks for reviewing~ & yuuup miko powers it is. Healing is iffy, it'll be a lil while before some ans pop up. I think I'll be doing their past first. I try to update bout 1ce a wk.**  
>pointy star<strong> – Thank you for reviewing! It may get a tad confusing w drabbles (100wrd limit) compared to detailed chapters, since these drabbles won't all be chronological. I'm very happy you like it & I hope it'll stay interesting for you.


	9. Dreams

**0****9 / / Dreams**

She sits on a miniature hill with the sunshine warming her.

It's bright and just a tad humid and she feels as lethargic as she ever did.

Dotting around her is a group of people in various states of repose. She giggled as she noticed one in a tree.

Their faces were hazy, but she feels safe, at home, around them.

Two children play in flowers by the river below. It is pleasant, and their cheerful laughter lulls her into calm.

In the back of her mind, a sense of foreboding hangs.

It's because she sees clouds in the future.

* * *

><p>AN: clouds… clouds… hmmmm.

Okay, next up will be Clouds.

**Cosmic-lover** – D hee stalker itachi? hehe. maybe I'll use that in the future. For now, I've just thought up a part of their past. Thanks again for your reviews~


	10. Clouds

**10**** / / Clouds**

Clouds were coming. Clouds and rain.

She stood. Part of it was to clear the foreboding feeling, the other to head to the trees so as to not get wet.

It should have been no biggie. She liked the rain. But clouds, no, there were something about clouds, about _these_ clouds.

They were red.

The rain too.

It tasted of copper.

And when she blinked again, the group around her was dead and bleeding. The children gutted.

No. These clouds. These clouds brought death.

Her eyes caught a movement by the tree she had noticed previously. One had survived? No.

* * *

><p>AN: Lots of foreboding~

**Cosmic-lover** – I apologize specifically to you for being late. As for this dream~ hehehe. Mini-plot. Hope I can manage it. & please feel free to guess who the people are!


	11. Therapist

**1****1 / / Therapist**

"I'm not going to some shrink. I've only been dreaming! Everyone dreams!"

Itachi wanted to raise his brows to have her say 'except maybe you' but they both knew he dreamt.

"Yes Kagome, but few continuously dream of the things you do. Demons and gore aside, flying and swords and wish-granting jewels! Checkup is necessary."

"But…" she was stopped by a sharp commanding glare.

"I can't believe you'd send me to my rape. Or that I'd listen."

He gave her a wary glance. Something about that particular therapist?

"Hello? Therapist? He's a rapist! It's in his job description! The Rapist!"

* * *

><p>AN: lol anyone get that? ;)  
>if any of you guys DO dream of that, I suggest you take out those animes and watch till you get it outta your system. XD<p>

**Cosmic-lover** – dreary is right, buuuut! I hope more than 1 chapter here will cheer you up!… can't tell you 'bout the dream people… =[


	12. Crows

**1****2 / / Crows**

Seriously? Ibiki was the village therapist? _That's a whole new level of raping_.

"So then, what happened after the clouds and blood rain?"

She knew though, that she would never reveal the very end of that story.

"I blinked."

"Don't be obtuse, Kagome, if you could just tell me the dream."

But she wouldn't. Because it would be horrible. It would lead to a lot of deaths. And she knew who would die: not Itachi.

"I really blinked."

"… And?"

"I saw them, but not really. They were hazy, they were dead, and their intestines were everywhere. Crows called."

_Oops._

* * *

><p>AN: Uh oh. Kagome let something slip? What could this mean? Would Ibiki notice or find it important? Probably. He's Ibiki.

Suggestions, reviews, prompts, random guidelines, constructive criticism and whatever else you'd feel like throwing at me.


	13. Fairytale

**1****3 / / Fairytale**

Fairytales existed. She had loved them. She had loved living in one.

However, contrary to popular belief, fairytales did not have sure, happy endings. In fact, she wouldn't even know the ending since it'd only end at her death.

This may be a fairytale, but people did not lead happy, fruitful lives with no hardship. There might not even be sunshine after the proverbial storm… if there _was_ an after.

_"Fairytales only exist if the story keeps going. The story only continues if you end others' fairytales."_

This was the reality of a fairytale, and reality bled like no tomorrow.

* * *

><p>AN: ah, reality lessons from Itachi. What kind of child would you be or childhood would you have with that type of teaching? .  
>we'd probably end up with a lot more rap– uhh I mean shrinks, in the future.<p>

also, if any1 has any new ideas, PLEASE, I really need it. =)


	14. Premonition

**1****4 / / Premonition**

The movement was subtle, but obvious among so much death.

A boy with red eyes. _No._

Behind him were shadows of leaves.

As soon as their eyes met, red mist and blade-like leaves created manacles upon him and in a swift move she did not quite follow, he literally cut his heart out and handed it to the child beside him.

The child impassively dropped the appendage.

The boy then proceeded to gouge out his eyes to hand to the child. _NO!_

She did not realize the sound she thought had been thunder till now, had actually been her screams.

* * *

><p>AN: T.T sorry Kagome, for the scary dreams… it's ninja world! No butterflies and rainbows! Three guesses who the boy and child are! :D

**Cosmic-lover** – XD that'd be so fun to have them sit in a therapy session and complain how much they love each other. Heh… ohh, it's going to be a bit heavy for awhile. 'It gets worse b4 it gets better' afterall. ;]

thank you to Cosmic-lover for your constant reviews. Really keeps me going. :] I'm also most thankful to all those who have put Burning Purity on their fav or alert lists!


	15. Heart

**15 / / Heart**

Why had she been so fearful when the boy ripped his heart out and gave it away?

_"Your heart is your life. You cannot live without it. And you only have one. This means, your heart can only be given to one person. You can only be devoted to one… because you only have one life to give."_

She had a sinking feeling that it had not been because of the gore.

_Don't tell me I cried… because that meant Itachi could not devote himself to me._

No voice in her mind replied her, and for that, she was thankful.

* * *

><p>AN: Hoho, so that's how the story goes. My sched is so uncertain these days, forgive me, & thx for holding out n coming back to read!

On the other hand, for those who do celebrate it, Happy Mother's Day~

**Cosmic-lover** – 3. It's a premonition of… lots of dying to come. *winks*  
><strong>sesshy-rules-all<strong> – So close~ but yuuup boy is Itachi 3. But nope, Kagome is a bystander for now.  
><strong>Telsykora<strong> – O.o YOU GOOD! You're right on both counts~ so awesome!

annoyed **–** ==" u gotta chill. Anyhow, I at first it was only going to be 1 drabble, so I kinda forgot to change it, so good job noting it. I'm glad you find my summary that good to keep clicking on it. ;]


End file.
